


Request: wlw dragons please

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [5]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human, Knight, Lesbian, Nonhuman, Oral Sex, Size Difference, dragon - Freeform, red dragon - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: For a friend who has had entirely too much patience in me not writing wlw dragon/human for her.
Relationships: Dragon/Knight, Knight/Dragon, dragon/human - Relationship, human/dragon - Relationship
Series: Reader Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Request: wlw dragons please

Dame Mara dismounted her horse some distance from the crag ahead. Fierce roars and sounds of battle issued from the crag, smoke billowing from the heart of the cavern. The knight strode forward, at just over six feet tall her shining silver armor reflected the bright sun, and her armor held over a build bulky enough to support it. She crouched down to fix a piton over the edge of the cliff, tied a rope, and slipped down into the caverns below. 

The Maneater of Old Bastia lay below, a fierce dragon who had devoured many rival knights who sought to slay it. As she slid down the rope she felt heat from the beast’s belly warming her armor, its fierce roars echoing through the crag.

Her boots touched down and she drew her sword and shield. Each cautious step led her closer to her quarry, her fight, and with each step the roars grew louder. Hearing the beast just on the other side she steeled herself, and wheeled around the corner with a battle cry. 

She came face to face with a fierce red dragon, its head a few feet short of being as long as her entire body. Two claws could easily lift up a horse. The dragon stumbled awkwardly, snarling at her. 

“Maneater of Old Bastia! I have come to do what other men couldn’t and finish you off!”

The dragon roared back shaking stone loose around the cavern, a yellow glow deep in her throat that shimmered with heat. 

Then she paused, sitting back up. “Wait.. you’re no man.”

“Maneater of Old Bastia! I’ve come to finish you!” She charged and struck at her scales, blade bouncing off her thick hide, the dragon doing.. nothing. She loafed, a touch breathless, and scooted the knight back as her sword clattered off her scales again. 

“Fight me!”

“Honey, no.” Came her deep voice as she pushed the charging knight back a few paces again. 

“Fight me!!”

“Little knight, what did you just call me?”

The knight stepped back, ready to take another swing. “You’re the Bastard of Blackstone! The Maneater of Old Bastia!”

“Well, we can do without that bastard bit.” Her reply comes collected, a measure of confidence and power in the situation. “Man-eater. You don’t look like a man to me, now do you?”

Still panting a confused look struck her face. The dragon laughed, very much so in control as she lowered his head to her. “No, you don’t. You may address me as Velyth. What should I address you as?”

With each word the dragon spoke she could feel the bass of it in the plates of her armor. “Dame Mara, or Mara. I’ve come to-“

“I expect you to. You’ve caught me during a very private moment. Now that you’ve thrust yourself into that moment-“ her thick tail sweeps around the cavern, walling Mara off and bringing her closer to the dragon’s warmth. “I expect you to be a knight of your word.”

So close to the dragon she took in her scent. Nothing like the rot and stench she was warned of, in fact the iron and firewood scent felt inviting. What Mara guessed was a purr rumbled deep in the dragon’s chest as she stepped forward. “What do you mean?”

The dragon sat back, muscular legs leading to claws that lanced the stone. A toned, curved underbelly led down to powerful back legs and a thick tail currently being used to trap her. Turning her body she revealed a rounded stalagmite on the ground that glistened. Mara’s cheeks turned as deep red as her cape. 

“You will need to remove all that armor first. It’s all very unnecessary.”

“That will take a long time to do..”

Velyth curled up, crossing claw over claw as her eyes lay upon the knight. “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Mara was about to speak when she turned even redder. A teasing laugh issued from the dragon’s jaws as she cast the knight a sultry look. “You may always leave. I won’t ram you deep inside me and use you for my pleasure, unless you wanted me to. If you want to leave, do so now before I’m worked up. Once I’m worked up you’ll be mine.”

Her claws flexed and closed, her rumble filling the cave as Mara turned around, and began to unstrap plates of her armor.

The dragon watched appreciatively, each plate coming off and set next to the other. Eyes drew over the muscles of her arms and how they showed in the intimate light. In just the tunic beneath her armor Mara glanced over her shoulder. 

“Mmm, very good little Mara. But I said all your armor. If you want to still be able to wear that after today you should remove it now.”

Mara shuddered, and pulled her shirt up and off. Velyth hummed appreciatively as she watched the detailed muscles of the knight’s back as she moved, watched the way her red hair cascaded down over her bare shoulders, watched her pants slip down over her toned ass and strong thighs.

The last of Mara’s clothing was tossed aside and the knight turned to face the dragon. Velyth drew circles in the stone as she watched the knight step forward. “Tell me Mara, have you been with a woman before?”

“Yes.”

“The same rules apply, you just have so much of your partner to work with.” Velyth lowered her head down to the knight. Mara kissed her snout, stroking her scales slowly to start. The dragon watched as she pressed her body flush up against her heated scales, stroking along her snout as Mara drew herself down the dragon’s body. Velyth tilted her head back, jaws parted with a soft moan as Mara touched her closer to her neck, each breath dragon drew could be felt through her whole body. Mara marveled at the sheer size of her, reaching up to kiss at the softer scales of her neck. 

Velyth made a pleased rumble, “very good, little Mara. You’re doing so well.” 

Mara’s cheeks reddened further and she kissed along Velyth’s neck. Her lips trailed and nails drew lower, feeling the breaths she took through her neck. Drifting down she reached the dragon’s chest, surprisingly soft and warm. Mara pressed her body up against her and the dragon sighed, drawing her claws along the human’s back. She gasped, glancing up at the dragon’s amused look, stroking the expanse of her chest as she pressed herself to her, then drew further down her body. 

The sounds the dragon made changed as Mara explored lower. They became deeper, focused, less teasing and more pleased. Her legs opened for the knight, exposing her heat vent. Mara marveled at it as she drew lower, watching the way her arousal glistened over the entrance. Her lower lips were as wide as Mara’s shoulders, beads of arousal slickened them and dripped over her scales. The intense scent of her heat made her dizzy. 

“I didn’t offer myself to you like this so you could just look,” Velyth growled as she gripped Mara in a claw and pushed her lower, pressing her face up against the wet vent roughly. Mara gasped with an accidental moan, thighs closing together. Velyth’s scent clung to her as she stroked and kissed her entrance, still pressed to her with her whole body. With her tending to her slit Velyth lifted her claw, resting her head behind Mara to admire her back as she touched her. 

Mara’s fingertips traced the entrance before slipping her hands inside, roving up and down her sensitive lips. She was rewarded with a powerful moan from the dragon and a snort, a blast of heated air against her bare back that made the human shudder. She stroked deeper with one had, with the other she sought out her clit and found her prize, a fist sized bauble that filled her palm. Cheek pressed to Velyth’s scales Mara kissed her, stroking her clit with exploratory touches and strokes. Velyth hissed, her entire body tending at Mara’s ministrations. 

“Very good Mara, keep doing that..” she moaned. Each sound was as powerful as an earthquake as Mara tended to her, the detailed touch of her smaller hands reaching where the dragon couldn’t. Her passage felt endless, Mara’s arm delved deeper, soaked in arousal and caressed by the softer passage. She stroked deep, listening to her partner’s thunderous sounds, feeling the way her body moved as she stroked her clit. 

Fingertips passed over a rougher patch that made the dragon jump with a snarl that ripped through Mara’s body. “THERE. RIGHT THERE. CONTINUE.”

Mara couldn’t deny her own sensations as she felt her own wetness smear against Velyth. Stroking her clit she lowered her head to miss and suckle, a snarl melted to a moan as her claws raked the stone. Eyes closing tight she huffed, the dual attention to her clit and gspot working her up so quickly. 

“AGAIN.” She demanded, the sound rattling Mara as she stroked her gspot faster, kissing and suckling at her clit messily. Hips bucked against Mara as her legs wrapped tight around the dragon’s thigh, Velyth moaning freely as her passage contracted and tightened around her arm. Mara moaned with shared excitement, grinding herself on what scales she could and stroked her clit even faster. 

Velyth flipped onto her back carrying the knight with her, bucked her hips with a final roar that shook the cave. A pillar of fire scorched the stone walls as her passage gripped Mara’s arm, clit throbbing harder. The knight’s eyes were drawn by the lips of her tensing passage as she squeezed, and Mara took a splash of hot dragon arousal to the face as she squirted on her partner with a powerful gush of fluid. 

She came down from her climax, letting Mara tend to her sensitivities in her afterglow, eating up the attention. Mara was soaked, stroking deep inside the dragon as her other hand left her clit to massage her entrance. Kisses where left here and there, moans surfaced as Velyth accepted her pleasure. 

A single claw lifted Mara higher up the dragon’s body. Her head came to rest atop her chest, flattening her breasts and laying the thickness of her neck between her legs. The purr in her throat vibrated against Mara’s entrance making her writhe, attempting to push her head away with no success. 

“Ohhh, Mara Mara Mara…” she breathed, allowing her purr to torture the poor knight. “I really shouldn’t let you return to town as you are.”

Her thick, heated tongue slipped from her jaws to press flat up her chest. Mara gasped loudly, arching her back with the movement of her tongue. Velyth curled it around her breasts, squeezing her as Mara squirmed, trying desperately to escape the dragon’s pin. 

“You’re mine right now. There’s no escaping this.” The heated muscle slicked down her body, wrapping around her thigh while teasing her entrance. Mara, flushed and panting, held Velyth’s snout. She kept eye contact as her tongue rolled higher up her thigh, then plunged deep inside her. 

Mara cried out, filled like a good sized cock would, and Velyth ground the girth of her tongue deep inside. She bucked her hips back against the act, rolling side to side as she tried to fit more of the dragon’s tongue inside her. The sensation was so warm, her tongue so hot, Mara’s eyes rolled back as she was spread. 

Velyth snarled, the feeling vibrating through her tongue making Mara cry out. She arched against her belly as Velyth thrust deep again and again, bouncing her body, watching the way her abs showed with each heavy breath appreciatively. 

Her moans rose in need, squeezing her tongue trying to stay filled for as long as possible. Velyth lapped up her taste and kept a steady growl that vibrated her tongue. The knight gasped and pounded on her belly, cursing and swearing as sweat glistened over her muscles.

Moans raising higher and higher she screamed, gripping her snout as she felt the hot muscle absolutely fill her. Her own flavor splashed Velyth’s tongue and she made a welcome purr, different vibrations from her domineering growl. Mara bucked and rode out her climax on the dragon’s tongue bathed in the heat of her breath, and finally her climax came to an end, dazed in her afterglow. 

Velyth rested her head atop Mara again, this time more intimately, gently as the knight wrapped around her. So warm, so thoroughly pleased, she felt herself drifting off. 

Velyth made a pleased chuckle as the knight fell asleep cradling her snout. She rolled over, collecting her to her belly and wrapping around her as she dozed, protective as ever for her Mara. Letting her eyes close, she allowed herself to sleep with her.


End file.
